Secret Affections
by InvisibleGeek
Summary: Just a one shot of Huey and Jazmine dating. Nothing big.


_Yet another Boondocks one shot, this one involving teenage Jazmine and Huey, and yes I ship it. My phone is kind of glitchy, so if there is a few Jazmines spelled with a S, it's auto correct and crappy wifi. _

It was autumn, and the cool breeze shifted through the oak trees and filled the air with a pleasing, crisp aroma. Orange leaves fluttered and fell onto the ground, vibrant in the soft golden light.

Leaning against an ancient, twisted oak atop a hill, was Jazmine Dubois, her head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder.

They held hands, and she was inspecting his with a broad smile on her face. She traced a thin,dark scar on the side of his index finger, saying,"and this one?"

He looked up from the book in his lap, a frown residing in his features. "Riley and I were fighting and his knife grazed my finger."

Lifting her head from his shoulder, she stared at him, wanting a better explanation. He sighed, flexing the said finger and saying,"I was eight, and I couldn't dodge quick enough."

Sated, she returned to her previous position and turned his hand over, spotting no unspoken scars. She laced her elegant fingers between his darker ones, content to sit in silence. He returned to reading, acting as uncaring as he always did, but leaving his hand where it was.

Jazmine smiled.

This was the Huey she'd always known; quiet, stoic, but with a softer side others rarely saw.

They were seniors in High, and before school started Jazmine confessed her feelings under this very tree. She wept as he stared at her, his unflinching glare filling her with regretful notions. As she began to run away, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an embrace, saying,"Don't run Jazmine." She froze up at the sudden contact, then wrapped her arms around him as she realized what this meant.

He felt the same way all this time.

It was two months later, and their relationship was still under wraps. She asked him once if he had told anyone, and he said that only one other knew. He never told her who, and it had become a game for her to guess.

"Did you tell A-Pimp-Named-Slickback?" She asked, her quiet voice breaking the silence. He didn't even flinch, turning the page of his enormous book and asking,"Why would I tell him?"

Jazmine let go of his hand, pushing herself forward so she could look him in the eyes. "I don't know! Riley told me when we were eleven that he teaches people important lessons about handling women, and I figured you might of learned something."

He stared at her, then sighed, looking silently back down at his book.

"What?" She asked, curiosity making her frown. "Did you learn something?"

He just turned the page, unresponsive. She narrowed her eyes, and demanded,"answer me!"

Still he ignored her, his mouth slightly raised in a smile that normally made her weak in the knees.

"What am I going to do with you Huey Freeman?" She muttered, leaning backwards and unlacing his sneaker. She was pulling off the sock when he asked,"Just what are you doing Jazmine?" His voice slightly wavered in irritation. She tossed the white sock, speaking slowly as her thin fingers sluggishly slid down the inside of his foot, causing a slight twitch. "Oh, nothing really...just enjoying the fall weather..." Her fingers flexed, dancing on the the sole of his bare foot and he cried out as it kicked. "Jazmine wha-?!"

She used her legs to hold his foot still, and tickled it rapidly. Even the meanest person in the world would react to tickling, and Huey was no exception. He began laughing, and dropped his book to his side as he leaned forward to grab her arms.

She used this to her advantage, however, and she leaned forward to tickle his stomach. Huey wasn't a fool, and before she could graze her fingers against his shirt he snapped his arms back and grabbed both her wrists.

This resulted in her falling on top of his legs with her face in the grass by his side. She tried to pull her arms down to push herself up but they were still held in his iron grasp.

"Are you done?" He asked, voice stern enough to hide the fact that he was smiling.

She nodded, getting dried grass in her hair, and he let her go. She pushed herself into a sitting position with her legs still draped over his.

She glared at him, her face mere inches from his and their shoulders rubbing. "That hurt Huey." She childishly stated, his small smile chipping away her annoyance, though she refused to show it. He just chuckled quietly, white teeth shining between his parted lips. He then lifted his chin and kissed her forehead, his left hand picking up his book.

As he leaned back and prepared to read, Jazmine grabbed his opposite shoulder and pulled him back towards her, locking their lips.

Despite inner protests, Huey remained in the embrace, relishing in the feeling of her mouth moving against his. His nostrils filled with the sent of her skin, and she deepened the kiss, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

His book forgotten, Huey leaned in and held her waist, closing the space left between their chests. They loved the taste of each other, body temperatures rising as their heat mixed. Suddenly the jackets and scarves felt oppressive.

Jasmine slid her tongue into his mouth, sliding her knees against the tree and moving his hands to her hips. She wore leggings that hugged her thighs and her butt, emphasizing her female figure while keeping her warm. The insides of her legs rubbed against his torso and he suddenly became very aware of what was happening below his hips.

He broke the kiss, leaving the panting girl frowning. Huey never let them go farther than that, not trusting their hormones in the slightest, despite Jazmine's unspoken desire to do so.

Her wet lips were still parted, and he could see their white puffs of breath mix, grazing her reddened cheeks. He pecked the reddest of those cheeks, and she got off of him, once again leaning against the tree, just on the opposite side of him than when they started.

He lifted the book and found his lost page, attempting to read but finding it more difficult to concentrate. Setting down his book, he settled on putting his sock and shoe back on, his foot chilly in the slight breeze.

She knew he could only hold back for so long, and to make it harder on him she wore clothes that made her look sophisticated, which was his equivalent to sexy.

Her gray button up jacket had a burgundy scarf tucked into it, and over her black leggings she wore tanned, knee-high boots. She even left her hair in its natural state, only a gray headband holding it back.

Jazmine caught him looking at her and smirked. Then much to his annoyance she kissed him on the nose and stood up, checking the time on her gold watch. "Well Huey, Daddy said I should be home by three, and it's two forty." She paused, batting her eyelashes, olive eyes wide and pleading as she said,"Walk me home?"

Frowning still, he silently got up and shut his book, putting it beneath his arm and shoving his hands into his pockets. Jazmine giggled happily and spun in a circle, walking down the hill with him trudging along side of her.

When they made it to the side walk she thought of another name. "Did you tell Thugnificent?"

Huey snorted, and said,"you mean the UPS man?"

She rolled her eyes, a smile still on her lips. "You know who I mean."

He said nothing, and Jazmine crossed yet another name off her list. 'This is going to drive me insane!' She thought, furrowing her brows. 'Who did he tell?'

They reached her door, and Jazmine looked around to make sure no one could see. She then leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, leaving them both with tingling on their skin. "Bye Huey," she teased, opening the door and slipping inside.

Frowning, Huey sighed, then turned to leave, only to spot a white haired man in his yard. Causally Huey walked to him, and in greeting the secret agent said,"So just how long do you plan to keep this up, Huey Freeman?"

The young man narrowed his wine eyes, stopping in front of the agent and saying,"Stay away from her, if you know what good for you."

Used to his threats, the man turned to walk away, and said,"Just how do you plan to back that up?"

Huey didn't try to answer, knowing that he was gone. Sighing once again, the Afro-headed adolescent walked inside, away from the autumn weather.


End file.
